sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Janet Slinger
Miss Janet Belle Slinger Janet was born and raised in the large city of Las Vegas in Nevada. Both of her parents are successful and well-known in the fae community. Her werefox mother is a former beauty queen who had once been crowned Miss America and her werewolf father is a very successful engineer who now owns his very own tech company. Janet has always been known for her beauty, which may be the reason her mother was so eager to start entering her in pageants. As soon as she was old enough to walk she was taught how to pose, when to smile, how to speak properly. All the training seemed to work because Janet just kept winning. This little girl seemed unstoppable and soon found herself modeling. Even though she was successful following in her mother's footsteps, her father wanted her to be smart as well. He sent to the top rated private school in Las Vegas and also spent his own time teaching her about everything to do with the tech world. Goes ByJanet NicknamesVixea Vixie }'Female Row 2 title" ' }'19 years old Row 3 title ' }'Capricorn Row 4 title ' }'Were | Fox Row 5 title ' }'Sapphire Blue Row 6 title ' }'Sandy Brown Row 7 title ' }'5'7" Row 8 title ' }'119 lbs Row 9 title ' }'None Row 10 title ' }'None Row 11 title ' }'American English Australian Row 12 title ' }'Bisexual Row 13 title ' }'Virgin Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'Model Thief Hacker Row 16 title ' }'Rogue It's no secret that Janet has very expensive taste. Although she was raised with everything she could ever want and have, she was taught to be humble. Her parents wanted to be sure that she'd be seen as a lady in every aspect. This may explain why Janet is very friendly to everyone, why she's so outgoing, and even super down to earth. She thinks of everyone in the highest regard... well unless you give her a reason not to. She believes in equal right for everyone, no matter what species. This is why she is against her parents decision to support the Revolution though she understands why they made that decision. A lot their employees are fae and the humans that work for the company would be safe from the Revolutions wrath. They also wouldn't have to worry about some blood sucker trying to harm them. Due to Janet being smart and her father having taught her tech things when she was younger and well into her teens, she knows how to hack. Often times she'll hack and leak information that will help lead to the downfall of the Revolution and it's members. She's even been known to steal things from the Revolution and it's members. She signs everything under the name Vixea. It's funny because she is gets paid to go to events, clubs, and model for the Revolution. She fakes being a supporter very well. The irony of the situation she finds absolutely hilarious which should let you see what type of sense of humor this beauty has. She is very sarcastic but due to her shy nature and her innocent appearance most don't get her twisted humor right off the bat. Traitssly, smart, sexy, sweet, silly, and shy. Quirkssticks her tongue out when playing video games, personality-wise considered soft but appears fierce, and she is only shy at first but then can be overly flirtatious. ' }'gaming. Row 2 title" ' }'The color red, furry animals, fox the brand name, disney movies, video games and hacking. Row 3 title ' }'animal abusers, hunters, stuck up people, guys who don't understand the world 'no' and being chased. Row 4 title ' }'being caught as a fox by a hunter or being caught by others hacking and stealing. Row 5 title ' }'hacking, gaming, thievery, and keeping up with fashion trends. Row 6 title ' }'fox puns from those who know she's a werefox and those who have pet foxes. Row 8 title ' }'''kitten play. Janet's abilities include fox morphing, night vision, telepathy, regenerative healing, enhanced senses, speed, and agility. During fox morphing she turns into a beautiful red fox with a bushy white tipped tail and fluffy white hair on her chest area outlined in a shade of black. White and black can also be found trimming her nose, eyes, and ears. Her feet look like she's wearing jet black boots on all four. She can choose when to transform into her fox appearance and actually really enjoys running around the forest in this form. She finds it very peaceful. When she's stressed you can often find her in fox form chasing butterflies. Obviously both of her parents taught her from an early age about were life. However the wolf gene is usually dominate so they had focused more on the wolf aspect and were very surprised when they found out she could turn into a fox instead. Janet first showed her abilities at the age of twelve. It took Janet about five years to completely master her abilities which has mostly helped her be able to destroy the Revolutions plans. Although in fox form she tends to be more sneaky, she can also cause quite the damage when it comes to her abilities online. She is quite the hacker and the online community knows her as Vixea. In person Janet is extremely charming and can charm the pants right off anyone. She has an era of innocence around her that makes her seem very trustworthy and also makes the other person feel more experienced. It leaves them feeling in control when really Janet is. Part of the things that can hold Janet back is the fact she is shy. She is also very compassionate and has a problem when people get in trouble for something that she has caused. It hurts her heart to hurt someone, no matter if they deserved it or not. She also doesn't like lying and if she's not mentally prepared to lie, it's hard for her to pull it off. Janet is very fashion forward. She is always chasing the latest trend and trying to be a trendsetter herself. She has several followers on social media due to her fashion sense. Most are fans of her modeling. Though, when she models it's a paycheck and she really has no choice in what she wears though due to her ability to charm others she can usually talk the stylist into going in or out of a direction. The '''Relationships Family: Adoptable (mother), Adoptable (father), Adoptable (brother). Best Friends: '''OPEN. '''Romantically Interested In: OPEN. Romantically Involved With: No one. Past Relationships: None. Sexual Encounters: None. Photos of Janet in Action normal_127E16.jpg 2964-barbara-palvin-at-a-photoshoot-for-592x0-1.jpg Barbara-Palvin_0313-1.jpg Barbara-Palvin -David-Bellemere-Photoshoot-2014--01-662x857.jpg Normal hqp palvin 287297E1.jpg Barbara-Palvin-16.jpg barbara-palvin-hm-1.jpg BarbaraPalvinbyTerryRichardsonMay2013-202.jpg Barbara-Palvin---Terry-Richardson---Terrys-Diary-2013--01-560x838.jpg barbara-palvin_2014-03-03_photoshoot-for-loreal-paris_3.jpg normal_abp_candid_28129~0.jpg barbara-palvin-beautiful-black-and-white-brunette-Favim.com-990063.jpg Photos of Janet and Friends insert pictures name.jpg or png|'NAME'|link=PAGE NAME insert pictures name.jpg or png|'NAME'|link=PAGE NAME insert pictures name.jpg or png|'NAME'|link=PAGE NAME